Pareil comme auparavant
by Nyxia
Summary: Syd reçoit une lettre, mais de qui? ... OS de ses sentiments. Peut contenir SPOILER si pas vu Saison 5. Je l'ai écrite tout de suite après avoir vu 5x01 "Prophet Five".


Kikoo les gens!

Voici ma toute première fic sur la série **Alias**! Évidement, rien de cet univers ne m'appartient et je n'obtient aucune somme d'argent pour cette fiction (malheureusement!).

Donc, pour vous remettre dans le contexte, ma fic peut être SPOILER pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore vu la saison 5.

Aussi, je l'ai écrite tout de suite après le premier épisode de la saison 5 "Prophet Five" selon l'hypothèse que Vaughn n'est pas vraiment mort, mais que c'est Jack qui l'a envoyé dans un autre pays sous la protection des témoins... Cette théorie s'avèrera être ce qui se passe réellement dans la série, mais lorsque je l'ai écrite, personne ne savait ce qui allait se passé (dont moi)... :D

En espèrant que vous allez apprécier!

**... Pareil comme auparavant ...**

Sydney se dirigea vers la salle de meeting de l'APO. Elle s'assit difficilement à la table de réunion. Enceinte de huit mois, elle se trouvait énorme et n'arrivait plus a se déplacer aussi aisément qu'auparavant. Elle avait hâte de voir cet enfant; elle espérait cet évènement depuis longtemps. Mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas se dérouler comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Il n'était pas là.

Elle soupira.

La réunion commença et une mission fut donnée. Évidemment, Rachel hérita du rôle d'agent de terrain, Sydney celui d'agent d'information. Elle devait se résigner à accepter à ne plus faire de terrain. Après son accouchement, elle pensait même a quitter l'APO.

Elle désirait démissionner et devenir professeur de littérature, comme elle avait rêver plus jeune. Cette époque lui semblait si lointaine. Tant de choses s'étaient produites. Des malheurs et des bonheurs avaient remplis sa vie depuis.

Elle quitta la salle de réunion et fila vers son bureau. Elle prit quelques dossiers a emmener a Marshall et son portable, resté là. Tout en marchant vers le bureau de son ami, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran de son téléphone. Elle avait reçu un message texte. Elle regarda rapidement qui était le destinataire et comme c'était inscrit "Inconnu", elle lu le message. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelque instant.

Elle demeura interdite et stoppa net au beau milieu de la pièce. Un agent lui fonça dessus "Hey, faites attention!" Mais Sydney ne prêta pas attention a ce qu'il disait. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Sur l'écran de son portable était écrit; « Les pizzas Joey . Pareil comme auparavant."

Sydney alla porter les dossiers a Marshall, discuta un peu avec lui, retourna a son bureau, tout ca en automate. Elle fixa l'écran de son ordinateur sans savoir quoi penser de tout ca. Qui pouvait lui envoyer ce message? Seul Vaughn et la CIA connaissait la signification de ce code. Si la CIA voulait entrer en contact avec elle, ils l'auraient fait d'une façon plus claire. C'était beaucoup trop subtil pour que se soit la CIA. Alors ca ne pouvait être personne d'autre que lui. Mais pourquoi? Que voulait-il qu'elle fasse? Qu'elle lui réponde pour lui dire que tout va bien? Elle décida de sortir prendre l'air dans un parc. Elle se promena mais son esprit restait hanté. Elle n'arrivait pas a déterminé la raison de ce geste et ce qu'il voulait en retour.

Elle retourna chez elle et avança vers sa chambre. Elle s'étendit pour se reposer, mais ne parvenait pas a fermer les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses idées étaient embrouillées, son esprit n'était qu'incompréhension. Elle se leva et regarda a nouveau le message. "Les Pizzas Joey. Pareil comme auparavant." Les Pizzas Joey. C'était le code utilisé lorsqu'elle était au SD-6 pour qu'ils se rencontrent dans un entrepôt miteux.

C'est la qu'il lui donnait sa contre-mission ou alors, elle faisait son compte-rendu d'une opération. Mais il était impensable que Vaughn soit à l'entrepôt. Même s'il l'avait voulu, les circonstances faisaient en sorte que c'était impossible.

Malgré tout, elle enfila une veste et sortit. Elle rejoignit sa voiture et conduisit en direction de qu'avait été leur point de rendez-vous secret. Sydney se gara tout près et coupa le moteur. Elle resta immobile dans sa voiture, à fixer la porte de l'entrepôt. Elle se décida a mettre fin a tout ce mystère. Elle entra, c'était la pénombre. Elle ne distinguait pas grand chose dans ce noir, mais elle connaissait l'emplacement de la porte grillagée. Elle l'a fit coulissée. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu a peu a l'obscurité et elle pu observer les lieux. La tables, les caisses en bois, es chaises, tout était en place, rien n'avait changé. Cet entrepôt lui remémorait tant de souvenirs. Des moments qu'ils avaient pu partagés ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Son cœur se remplit d'émotions diverses a cette pensée. Seuls les murs étaient des témoins silencieux de ces instants.

Elle s'assit sur une des chaises et balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sur un truc blanc qui était glissé dans la fente d'une caisse. Elle se leva et en s'approchant, réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe. Elle tira sur le bout de papier. Le dos de l'enveloppe était vierge, aucune inscription, elle l'ouvrit quand même. À la vue de l'écriture, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle dut s'asseoir car elle sentit ses jambes s'affaiblirent sous elle. Elle avait soudainement très chaud, et tout d'un coup, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Sydney crut défaillir, mais elle reprit son sang froid. Lorsqu'elle regarda a nouveau l'écriture, c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait. C'était l'écriture de Vaughn.

_Mon amour, ma vie_

_Tu dois te demander comment. Comment j'ai pu acheminer cette lettre en ce lieu si significatif pour nous. Ce lieu remplit de sens par nos rendez-vous espérés._

_Tu sais, ton père n'a jamais été aussi cruel que tu le crois. Il a souvent été près de toi, a vouloir te préserver. Probablement toujours sans que tu ne le saches. Voilà maintenant, aujourd'hui, une autre preuve d'amour de sa part. Je sais qu'il n'en parlera pas, et qu'il voudra surement jamais en discuté, mais je tenais tout de même a ce que tu le saches._

_Mon amour, tu es si loin et si proche à la fois. Tu sembles si réelle dans mes rêves que je n'oses jamais ouvrir les yeux quand vient le matin. Le manque de toi est terrible a supporter. Des l'instant où j'ai quitté l'hôpital pour me réfugier dans un autre pays sous la protection des témoins, une partie de moi a disparue. Une partie invisible, mon âme sœur . Tu es en moi Sydney, tu vis en moi, toujours._

_Enceinte, tu dois être sublime. Tu dois être plus qu'impatiente de mettre cet enfant au monde, te connaissant toi et ton impatience! Depuis toujours, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Mais je sais qu'encore aujourd'hui, je te fais mal. Tu dois être blessée et perdue. Je m'en excuse de tout mon cœur, mon amour. Je sais que la vie en a voulu ainsi. Si cet éloignement vous protégera tous les deux, alors je veux bien accepter de me priver de toi et de ce petit trésor. C'est pour moi qu'une simple évidence._

_Nous avons toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre, Sydney, mais je crois que la vie s'acharne sur nous. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi, mais je sais que nous sommes des âmes sœurs . Rien ne peut nous séparer._

_Le destin te mèneras ailleurs et encore d'avantage loin de moi. Affrontant la vie, la tête haute, le regard fier, prête a combattre toutes les tempêtes, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu es une combattante et une survivante, Sydney. Je sais que tu sauras te débrouiller sans moi. Je sais que je t'abandonne une fois de plus et tout ca me fait terriblement mal. Mais à la seule pensée de toi et de notre enfant, tous les deux, amoureux de la vie, je sais que je n'ai rien a craindre. J'ai même espoir qu'un jour, je vous retrouverai et que nous serons unis a jamais. De là où je suis, si loin mais si proche a la fois, je te protège._

_Dans l'espoir de te revoir et de t'aimer follement._

_Ton ange gardien,_

_Vaughn_

Une larme roula sur la joue de Sydney.

Vouala! J'espère que vous avez aimez la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! J'avais bien été inspirée, cette fois!

J'aime beaucoup les reviews aussi, alors ne vous gênez pas! D


End file.
